The purpose of this project is to derive detailed strategies and options for the implementation of dietary guidelines by government agencies at all levels; by professionals in nutrition; by medical and allied health fields; by educational institutions; and by segments of the food industry. In addition, to the extent feasible the project will examine the potential benefits and costs of implementing dietary guidelines, nationally.